My Dream,
by voldyismyfather
Summary: ok this is based on a dream i had and ok it has a lot of twists in it, its also kinda rude. the first chapter is my dream with some added bits the dark lords hideout described is that from Lord of the Rings- The Fellowship of the Rings.Mines of Moria
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** OK this is based losely on a dream i had the other night. i loved my dream but it had lose holes in it where i couldn't remember what happened all i remember is me snogging Draco and enjoy.

Please review

* * *

I watched as Hermione walked up the stone pathway out of her hiding place. Then out of the corner of her eye I saw her recognise someone and start to follow them. Maybe I should follow her I thought to myself I got up and followed her. I followed her to the valley. I stood and watched her make her way down the path. I saw a figure in front of her. Wormtail I breathed, stupid little rat he's giving away the hiding place of the dark lord. I watched as Hermione carefully followed Wormtail's movements. Shit I muttered as he basically showed her how to open the den. Quickly and quietly I made my way back to the town.

When I arrived I saw Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny waiting for me.

"Ok, now we just need to wait for Hermione" Harry said to our group. I cursed then I walked over to Draco.

"Draco" I whispered. "We are in trouble" I pulled him out of the way of the ears of Potter and the Weasley's.

"What?" he asked me impatiently.

"Wormtail's given away our hiding place to Granger, I followed her, she will probably come back in a minute to devise a plan with Potthead and Weasel." I informed him.

"We are screwed!" he exclaimed.

"I know, how about me and you stick together when we get there and then as we know where all the traps set up we can find your aunt and inform her and then we can bring them down." I smirk at him.

"Ooo I love the evil you" Draco purrs in my ear. I continue to smirk.

"Oi! You two love birds get over here, Hermione has something to tell us" Harry shouts.

Me and Draco make our way over to the others. I smile and say "So what is it Hermione"

"I saw Wormtail heading in to a cave in the valley over that way, I think that's where Voldermort is hiding" she informs us.

"I don't think the dark lord hides in caves" Draco said carelessly.

"You still call him the dark lord even though you've switched sides?" Ron asked.

"I've called him the dark lord most of my life why stop now?" Draco replied impatiently.

I grab Draco's hand calming him down.

"Well let's get going. There's no point in waiting around here" Harry said suddenly.

We all walked off in the direction of the valley.

Me and Draco knew what would be awaiting us.

When we reached the valley, I took in a deep breath.

"We need to head down the path to the lake" Granger informed us. Well not really us just Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Alright then let's go." Harry said positively looking at Ginny at taking her hand. Then Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. I looked to Draco and he gave me a wink. I smiled back at him. Then we followed the couples down the path.

When we finally reached the lake, Granger led us into the water. In the midst of all this I nearly almost screamed at her. Didn't she know that leading us all in here was dangerous?

Suddenly a huge rock popped up and the water drained away. "Crap" Granger cursed "This didn't happen when Wormtail did it"

I felt something pull me close. I looked up to see Draco. I suddenly realised he knew what was going on. "When I say duck, you duck!" he whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head.

Then all of a sudden spears came flying out of the huge rock in our direction.

"Duck" Draco hissed. And I dropped to the ground and retrieved my wand from my robes and yelled several spells at the rock and the flying spears.

I turned around to see Draco, fighting off the spears which seemed to have a mind of their own.

Then suddenly Hermione screamed "I found it" and we both looked in the direction of the cave entrance to see it was open. "Come on"

We all sped over there. Me and Draco more so. When we reached the entrance, I turned round to see that all the spears and the rock had disappeared and that the water had reappeared. We entered the cave.

After a couple minutes of wandering, we came across and opening. I looked up at knew what I was expecting to see. The roof had several lose rocks, boxes and many other dangerous things designed to hurt intruders before reaching the dark lords lair.

"Keep your eyes open" Harry said suddenly "Voldermort might jump out on us at any point"

Oh don't worry about me and Draco we will be fine, but you guys are in serious danger. I smirked at the thought I turned to Draco who had a similar smirk on his face.

I then whispered "Draco we need to make a run for it if we are going to make it through here without being hurt"

"Yeah, I gathered the ceiling will collapse" Draco said sarcastically. "Together?" he asked.

I nodded taking his hand. Then running as fast as we could we ran through the falling rocks, leaving a very confused Golden Quartet behind. When we reach the narrow corridor, I leaned against the wall and Draco leaned into me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Only for us to fall through another trap into the dark lords lair.

Standing myself up I dusted myself off. I looked over to Draco who was smirking at me.

"How nice of you to join us" a voice said suddenly. I looked up to see the dark lord and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We came to warn you, Lord!" I breathed.

"About what?" Bellatrix asked me.

"Potters Mudblood, followed Wormtail here, she told Potter and Co. We came with them as part of our cover up. We left them in your collapsing tunnel" Draco smirked.

"You stupid boy" Bellatrix said, "now they will have realised that your spies"

I looked her up and down and then I walked over to her and slapped her. "Don't you dare call Draco stupid, you ugly bitch"

"Do you know who you are talking to, now back away before I have to hurt you." She informed me.

"Ha, I don't doubt that you would hurt me, but 'm afraid your sick little fantasies of beating the crap out of me are never going to come true. " I smirked at her.

She just glared at me.

"And you don't even know how me and Draco left them" I added.

"And just how did you do that my dear?" The Dark Lord asked me.

"Well, we basically grabbed each other's hands and ran like we were in love and when we made it to the tunnel we kissed, and we have been acting like we love each other for the past month, we according to them, we've been meeting up in secret and stuff but when in fact we have been discussing options on how to bring Potter to you." I informed him and then quickly added "my lord"

"I am proud to call you my daughter and I've told you before you don't have to call me Lord, just father" the dark lord aka my father told me.

"WHAT?!" I heard Draco and Bellatrix scream in unison.

Fuck, I forgot to tell Draco.

Draco looks at me extremely pissed. I walk over to him. "Draco" I whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept it secret!" he shouts at me.

Fuck he's pushing my buttons now. "Ok, no one can keep secrets in this world not with bloody Legilimens wandering about and I know you know occlumency but seriously Draco think of the shock I went through and I figured if I told you, you would treat me differently and try to protect me so my father won't kill you If I got killed, I don't care if everyone else treats me differently Draco only you because you are one of the only people I care about in this world. But it didn't matter that I didn't tell you because you have been acting differently towards me all year!" I shout back.

"You want to know why I've been acting this way, have you ever thought that maybe I loved you and that maybe I wanted you to love me back." He shouts not caring that my father is in the room.

I feel my father watching us. "I bet it never crossed your mind that maybe I loved you back, did it Draco, for all your i'm-the-best-all-the-girls-love-me attitude you never thought that maybe I felt the same way" I scream at him.

"Oh, well all the girls that say they like me are ugly gold-digger mutts, and sorry but you're the one who always went off with your precious Flint" he cries out.

"Don't mention Flint, he is not worthy of this conversation, the stupid bastard. Draco do you actually have any idea what he did to me in first year?" I ask him.

A concerned look covers Draco's face. "What did he do to you?"

"He used me, I was naive and stupid, he fed me lies, told me loved me, got me to spy on Gryffindor Quidditch practises. He forced me to have sex with.." I didn't get to finish my sentence

"HE DID WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD," Draco says fiercely.

My father is continuing to watch us. I seem unaware that the Golden Quartet have joined us as well.

"Draco, don't kill him" I order him.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill him I will torture him until he is begging for death and I won't kill him. I will leave him within an inch of death. In pain and agony and he will want to die but I won't give him what he wants" Draco yells back.

I look at him. I look to my father. I look to Bellatrix who seems to be smirking. My eyes then wander the room and they fall on the Golden Quartet.

Wait! What are they doing there? I glare at them. They suddenly realise that me and Draco had stopped and their eyes fall on me. I smirk at them.

I walk over to Draco "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my love will you forgive me and be mine?" I look into his eyes. He looks into my eyes. He pulls me towards him and kisses me gently on the lips. "Yes"

I pull away. I look to my father. I look to Bellatrix who seems to still be smirking.

I turn around to face Potter, Weasel, Weaslette and Granger.

"Pescoantis" I shout at them. Chains grab them and trap them up against the wall.

"Father, can I have the honour of killing the boy that took you away from me for 14 years?" I ask.

"Father?" Harry splutters.

"Yes Potter, the greatest wizard to ever live is my father!"

"Dumbledore's your father?" I heard Weasley ask.

I walked over to him and punched him square in the face, blood begun to trickle down his face. I laughed. "I said my father is the greatest wizard to ever live, not some crackpot old fool, who got killed by a 16 year old boy, who should be no match for a fully trained wizard"

I walk back to Harry. "My father is the Dark Lord, and you didn't just lose your family the day you stopped him, I lost mine. You took my father from me; I had no one for 14 years. My mother killed herself because of you. How does that make you feel? You made a woman kill herself" I scream in his face.

He looks at me "Your father came after me and you dare accuse me of taking him from you" he replies sternly.

I feel someone brush past me and the next thing I know Potter is bleeding. "Don't you dare talk to my girl like that you filthy half blood." The person says. I look at him.

"Would you look at that little Draco, who came crying to us for forgiveness, is actually brave, I think its kinder cute" Potter replies.

"Omg Potter you are so dense, it was all an act, we had to gain your trust" Draco replied coolly.

"My father went to kill you because he didn't want his precious daughter growing up with filthy half-bloods, blood traitors and mudblood scum, like the order are trying to do" I hissed at him.

"You do no your fathers a half blood right. He's the child of a love potion brewed by his squib mother to win the love of a muggle" He says to me.

"DONT YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" I practically yell at him. "You will pay for that comment Potter."

I walk down to where Ginny was. "Crucio!" I shout at her. Ginny screamed out in pain.

"My dear daughter may I ask why are you attacking the girl?" my father asked me.

I turned round to face him. "Father, Potter is her boyfriend and he loves her and his love for her is making him weak"

"Wow my daughter I am so proud of you" He informed me.

"I know. Now I finish her off!" I said pointing my wand at Ginny again "Avada Ked-"

"No" Potter screamed "Take me instead don't kill her"

"See what I mean father, he's weak" I laugh.

"Ha, you just admitted to everyone that you love Draco, you are telling us that if Draco's life was threatened you wouldn't risk your life to let Draco live" Granger said sternly.

"Ha, Mudblood, Draco's life wouldn't be threatened, I would kill the bastard before they even had the chance" I hissed at her.

"So you are also weak" She replied.

"I am not weak, you filthy mudblood," I smirked. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson?"

Horror crept across her face. "You wouldn't dare"

"I would dare, you filthy mudblood, your muggle parents are going to pay for your little remark" I smirk. I turn to Bellatrix. "Miss Lestrange would you do me the honour of apparating to the Granger House hold and torturing and killing the mudbloods parents?" I saw her glance over to my father unsure whether or not she should listen to me. My father just nodded. I smirked.

"It would be my honour my lady" she said bowing to me, and with that she apparated away.

I turned back to Granger her eyes on me full of hate. "You shouldn't mess with me. I'm powerful" I hissed at her.

"I'll kill you, you little bitch. You think your royalty" she hissed back.

"Oh but I am royalty my dear. I'm the heir of Slytherin. The one and only Slytherin Princess" I say with pride.

"Oh purlease, if you're royalty then I'm a pureblood" Hermione retorted.

"Oh but you are my dear" I retaliated. The whole room looked at me in shock.

"You where adopted at birth, your real parents are Mr and Mrs Nanchi, they are serve my father" I continued. "Finite Glamour"

Everyone watched as Hermione's hair went from a frizzy brown mess to a sleek black bob, her eyes turned green.

"Your actual parents were sent to Azkaban when you were just six months old. James Potter put them in there. I doubt they would like the fact that their precious daughter is friends with their captures son" my father informed her. "Also I should inform you that you are my niece by marriage therefore Kristina here is your cousin"

Horror arose on Ron's face. "She can't be related to you" he shouted.

I strode over to him. "Aww would you look at that the little blood traitor has got a sharp tongue"

"Hermione is not related to you, it's impossible she's a muggleborn" he retorted.

"Ha, she will soon receive all her memories of the first six months of her life, when her adoptive parents are killed." I laughed in his face.

"You know what, your one evil bitch" Ron spat at me.

"Yo, Weasel, you shouldn't talk to my girl like that. You might end up hurt" Draco said suddenly joining my side.

"Its fine Draco, he's telling the truth I am an evil bitch and one you don't want to cross!" I hissed.

I pointed my wand at Ron "Ronald, you are going to feel the pain. You will know what happens to those who cross me" I flick my wand "Spidospector" A giant spider appears in the room.

Ron screamed.

"Aww is ickle Weasley afraid of spiders" Draco laughed. "Aren't Gryffindors meant to be brave?"

Suddenly Hermione screamed. "Mother, Father. No!"

"Looks like someone's got their memories back" I smiled.

"So Hermione what did you see?" I asked.

"I saw Harry's father and Professor Lupin." Hermione stated. "They came into my home and took my parents, and then Lupin took me to the Grangers"

"See, they have lied to you" I said "They knew who you where all along"

"Yeah and so have you" Hermione replied.

"Ah I only found out a week ago" I replied.

"Hermione, come join our family and get revenge for your parents" Voldemort said. "Kristina release your cousin"

I did as I was told. Hermione walked over to my side.

Pop

Bellatrix had reappeared. "Why is the Mudblood free?"

"She isn't a mudblood, she is pureblood, and she is my cousin" I informed her.

"I take it I missed a lot" She replied.

Hermione stood nervously by my side.

I felt Draco take my hand. I felt so much emotion run through me at that point. I pull him close and kiss him.

"Ok that's torture enough for us watching you to make out" Ron sniggered.

"What's wrong Weasley you jealous, you want my girl?" Draco replied harshly.

"Why would I want that slut?" he replied.

Draco walked forward and punched him. "I warned you!"

"Ha, I'm not scared of you Malfoy. You need me chained up to hurt me!" he sneered.

"Kristina release him, so I can fight him like a man" Draco shouted to me.

"Ok" I replied then I muttered the release spell.

Ron dropped to the floor.

Draco walked over to him. "You ready to die weasel?"

"I'm not going to die Ferret" Ron hissed in return.

Draco just smirked.

"Expelliarmus" Ron yelled

"Protego" Draco waved his wand. "Carcieniet." A blue light shot went flying from Draco's wand and it hit Ron in the chest sending him flying against the wall.

"RON!" Ginny screamed. "Get up and fight that bastard"

"Silencio" Hermione sent her way. Much to everyone in the rooms shock.

Ron slowly stood up. "Hermione what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm standing by my family" She replied.

"What about your friends?" Harry asked.

"My friends, Harry you and Ron use me!" She cried. "I practically do your homework, without me you two would have never got passed first year, I'm the brains of the group, you needed my help with everything, never asking once what I wanted"

"Now you've made my girls cousin upset. I'm really going to have to hurt you now Weasley" Draco smirked. "Crucio"

Ron screamed in pain. I laughed.

Draco walked over to Ron. "Crucio" He called again.

Ron jerked, trying to fight the pain. "Her-Mio-NEE" he called out.

"You have no right to say her name, you filthy blood traitor. Avada Kedavra" Draco hissed.

Ron's body went limp. Ginny let out a little tear. "You bastard, you killed my brother!"

"Well, he deserved it" Draco replied.

"Why because he said Hermione's name" Ginny hissed in reply.

"Ginny, you know what your bloody lucky my mate Blaise has a crush on you otherwise you would be in the same position as your dear brother right now" Draco informed her.

"Blaise likes me?" Ginny asked.

"DUH" Draco replied.

Ginny's face lit up with joy. Harry watched in horror. "You cannot possibly like Zambini"

"Oh Potter I was over you long ago, I figured if I trailed you along, you would do anything I wanted you to do and I do like Blaise." Ginny smirked. "Now Kristina my dear sister will you please let me down now you've had your fun"

"Of course" I replied.

"WHAT!! You mean to tell me that you're also Voldemort's daughter and that all this time you have been tricking me. Hang on what about the chamber of secrets?" Harry yelled.

"Oh, you see that was really me, when I started writing in the diary, my father helped me trick all of you and knowing that Weasley would try to rescue me and you being his friend would come save me everything fitted into place perfectly" Ginny replied.

Ginny stood next to Hermione.

"All together?" I asked.

"Yes" three voices replied.

"Avada Kedavra" Me, Draco, Hermione and Ginny screamed. A green light shot out of our wands hitting Harry.

We spun round to face my father. "Well done all of you" He said.


	2. Hello Readers

Hello,

Sorry to say that this is not an update.  
It is much better!

I have decided to take down the following stories, edit them to make them better and then I will be reposting them.  
Sound good?

So the stories are:

Kissing in the Rain

The Heartbreak of Love (Might possibly be renamed)

Red and Green

My Dream (Possibly being renamed)

A Split in the Middle (Will hopefully add more chapters also)

Thank you to all my readers who are still around awaiting updates. I am so very sorry for the lack of updates on The Truth about the Gryffindor Princess, Dark Daughters, Vampire Princess and Into the Darkness. I am currently struggling with writers block. I know what I want to happen but I am struggling to write the bit leading up to it. Also I am open to suggestions so please message me!

-Voldyismyfather  
who feels like a name change


End file.
